My Side of the Story
by Pumacura
Summary: Arianna is the niece of Dr. Frankenstein and is forced to live with Count Dracula in his castle after she witnesses the Count murder her uncle. It's her story about what happens during and after the event of the movie.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

* Sadly I own nothing, except my character.

My Side of the Story

I'm Arianna, Dr. Frankenstein's niece and I live in castle Dracula and this is my side of the story Van Helsing and how my life went starting in Transylvania in 1887.

Hearing a strange noise out side, I put the book down I was reading and walk over to the window, to see what the noise is. Staring in surprise I wonder what an angry mob is doing here. Suddenly fearing for my uncle I run down the steps from my room in the tower. Running through the castle I paused out side the room my uncle was in to catch my breath. Glancing at the door I noticed it wasn't closed all the way and I was just in time to hear the count say "A pity your moment of triumph is being spoiled over a little thing like grave robbery." Looking through crack the door I see the count looking out the window. Figuring that my uncle was safe I decided to go to the nearest window to watch the mob.

Watching the mob it dawned on me that the count had said "your moment of triumph." Had my uncle succeeded in bringing his creation to life? Excited, I ran back to the laboratory room. Right as I was about to enter the room I heard the count say "you can't kill me Victor, I'm already dead." Peaking through the door I saw my uncle standing next to the fire place with a sword through the count! Gasping in surprise I see the count glance over in my direction, panicking I run down the hall to the window an sit on the floor with my head resting on my knees, while thinking how could he do that? How could my uncle kill the count? It doesn't make sense the count let him use the castle to do his work so why would he kill him? Wait why did the count say that he was dead? He couldn't be dead…can he? If he was wouldn't he be a vampire or something?

Going back to partly closed door of the lab room I see the monster through something at the count and the count fly backwards into the fire place, the monster pick up my dead uncle and run out of the room…wait a minute DEAD! What's going on? How is my uncle dead and the count still alive? Shouldn't the count be dead? Looking back into the room I see the count walk out of the fire place and glance again in my direction. How is it possible that he knows I'm here? More importantly what is he and how is he not dead? Turning to look directly at me he said "I like you Arianna, more so then your uncle and if I were you I would run and hide and hope I never find you, which I will, and I will kill for making me chase after you so I would suggest staying and living in the castle and keeping out of my way."

The obvious answer would be running, but like he said he would find me, so that only leaves one other option staying. "Are you running or staying?" a voice said from behind me. Turning around so fast I would have fallen if the count hadn't cough me. "Thank you" I whispered staring at him. Remember that the count didn't like to have to repeat things I asked him "if I leave you'll hunt me down and find me, wont you?"

"Yes," he said smiling from what I guess had to be the obviousness of the question because he had just said that. Glancing up at him before staring back at the ground again I said "I would like to stay please."

"Do you think that by staying I won't kill you?" Dracula said fiercely.

Staring at him I said "I think you're going to do what ever you want, no matter what I choose."

"You think, or you know I'm going to do what I want?"

"I know" I whispered looking back down at my feet again. Suddenly there was a hand making me look into his eyes and I start swimming in darkness. The last thing I hear is someone saying "chain her to the wall and lock the door." Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Purpose

*I own nothing, except my character

Chapter 2

Waking up I find I'm laying on my bed and my wrist is chained to the wall next to my bed post. Trying to get up I discover that the chain was just long enough to be able to stand next to the bed. Looking around my room I see my book shelf which covers two of my walls, has an odd shaped shadow on it. My bed being in the corner of the two book shelves three feet away from them isn't the source of the shadow nor is anything out my window which covers another of my walls, looking at my last wall which has my desk next to the window and the door. On the other side of the door is my dresser, and next to my dresser was the source of the shadow. The shadow was the count leaning on my book shelf.

"Hello," the Count said smiling. "That is how people normally great each other these days is it not?"

"Yes," I said completely confused.

"Then the polite thing to have done when you saw me would have been to say hello." He said as he suddenly appeared right next to me.

"How did you do that?" I asked frowning. How did he move with out appearing to move? It doesn't make any sense, he was standing next to the book shelf, and suddenly he was standing next to my bed! "I'm a vampire Arianna, I can appear where I wish and walk where I want." The Count said as he grabbed my left wrist and unlocked the chain clasp. "Thank you" I whispered.

"Just don't leave the castle unless you get my permission." He said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Why did you kill my uncle?" I blurted out before I could stop my self. Pausing halfway to the door, and with out turning around he said "because he had completed his task and served his purpose, so he is no longer needed any more."

"I needed him," I whispered "he was my only family."

"Pardon, I didn't catch that."

"I said oh…how come you didn't kill me?" I asked trying not to panic as my heart rate sped up and I imagined him turning around and killing me. Dancing in a small circle he turned around so he was facing me and said "you will find out in three days time and then you will serve my purpose."

"Three days?" I said confused "I turn sixteen in three days, and what purpose?"

"That you will find out in three days," he said as he disappeared.

"Great more riddles," I mumbled as I got off the bed and froze, wait a minute he just admitted to being a vampire! Uh oh, this is not good! What could a vampire possibly need me for? Probably as a midnight snack I thought jokingly to my self and started chuckling before I remembered that it was probably the truth and abruptly stopped.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

I want to say Thank You to ILoveDrac and Cartoongal11 for replying to my story. Also I'm in high school so with homework updates might take a while to get posted. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm What?

*I own nothing except my character.

Chapter 3

The next two days I explored the castle, which was something I wasn't allowed to do before. I also met the Counts brides and decided that there creepy. While exploring I ran in to Igor a couple of times. Every time I saw the Count he was with his brides, so I decided I wasn't going to ask if I could leave, because the brides want to eat me. Like I said there creepy. I discovered that it was impossible to go anywhere without at least one dwardie being in the room, the Count probably has them following me to make sure that I don't try to escape.

The next day, my birthday I woke up and started to panic because I saw someone standing next to my bed. Realizing it was the count I sat up and was about ask why he was here but before I could he said "today's the day we find out if you like the rest of your mother's side of your family posses certain traits of vampires."

"You mean to tell me that I might be able to do some of the things you can do?" I asked completely confused. "How could I be a vampire without being a vampire?"

"I don't know, I could never figure out how humans developed these traits, my best guess is that since the devil created vampires, he decided it would be amusing to give a family a way to hunt them having a better chance of succeeding then a normal human would, making them vampire hunters, and deadly ones to, but only if a vampire doesn't find out. Once a vampire find out the person will fall under that vampires control, turning them from deadly enemy to an extremely deadly ally."

All I could do was sit there stunned. How could I fall under his control? More importantly how do I even know if I have the vampire powers? I'm pretty sure my mom didn't have vampire traits, so why would I? "How do you know if I have them?" I asked him while trying to figure out if my mom might have had them because it seems impossible for a human to do what a vampire can.

"Everyone in your mom's family is dead or missing, correct?"

"Yes, but what does that prove?"

"It proves that vampires killed them or took control of them."

"No it doesn't, it just proves that there all dead or missing." Chuckling the count said "Yes it does, because your room is pitch black inside, its one in the morning, and you can see me perfectly, which means that not only do you have night vision you also inherited the vampire sleeping trait of only needing five hours of sleep."

"That's not true!" I managed to say before gasping is shock, he was right, its one in the morning and I'd gone to bed at nine, I had five hours of sleep! Smiling the Count said "starting to believe me now?"

Before I could say anything the Count appeared next to the window and stared out of it absent-mindedly, and said to himself "but that's not the question is it? The question is what powers you'll have and how hard you'll be to control." He said turning around and directing the last part of the question to me. Surprised all I could say was "um…"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that after a year you will have a power dissipater."

Confused, I asked "why?"

"Because your body rejects a trait that doesn't suit it, and develops a new one in its place."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Normally a person develops what they will be able to do by how close they have lived to vampires, so it will be interesting to see what you will be able to do after living here the past few years."

Frowning I thought this can't be good! If I have strong powers then he's never going to leave me alone! Ug, I'm doomed to live here for the rest of my life. "Oh by the way," the Count added "With getting the vampire power you also gain an immortal life, as long as you don't get killed. You also stop ageing after you've developed the new trait." Uh oh! Forget the rest of my life; I'm going to be stuck here for all eternity. "Wait, how do you know what I will be able to do?"

"You have to find out naturally, it's the only way to find out since everyone is different."

"Oh." This could be bad. Over the course of the year I found out what traits I had. On one of the days the Count jumped down right in front of me and I jumped backwards in surprise and poof, I was no longer in that room but in the library. Surprised I muttered "that weird how did I get here?"

"I was wondering the same thing," the count said from directly behind me. Surprised I turned around face him right as he said "interesting, it appears that you can appear and disappear where ever you want like me." After saying that he walked out of the room to the hallway and appeared to disappear. Sighing I thought to myself I wonder what else I can do, right as I hear a voice in my head say 'hello Arianna, I didn't know you could use telepathy.' What! How am I using telepathy? That doesn't make any since. Sighing I mumbled "great" and walked off. That was the last time I saw the Count for the rest of the year, which isn't saying much sense tomorrow is my birthday a year later, when I find out what trait I loose and it also means the count will be able to control me.


	4. Chapter 4 A Date?

*I own nothing.

When it says (Transition) the story is changing point of views. A little fun fact before you start reading this chapter is longer than chapter 1, 2, and 3 combined. Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter. Thanks!

Chapter 4

I woke up this evening around six and surprisingly there was no one surrounding my bed this year. In fact I didn't see anyone until later that evening around nine thirty. Walking down stairs I see the Count walking saying "I can tell character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat." At this point the Count starts clapping his hands and slowly starts clapping them faster. "Usually when I approach, I can almost dance to the beat." He finished saying as he slowed the clapping down. "Strange that yours is so steady," as soon as he finished saying that a person jumps person jumps out of the shadows and stab's him with a stake. Gasping in surprise I hide behind the nearest column right as the Count says "Hello Gabriel" Smiling the Count takes the stake out and throw's it across to the side of the room and says "is this your silver stake? How long has it been three, four hundred years? You don't remember do you?" He asks while taking off his jacket and throw's aside. Surprised Gabriel says "Exactly what it is it I should be remembering?"

"You are the great Van Helsing, trained by monks and mullahs from Tibet to Istanbul. Protected by Rome herself, but like me hunted by all others."

"The Knights of the Holy Order know all about you, it's no surprise you would know about me."

"Ah, yes but it is much more then that" he said laughing. "We have such history you and I Gabriel. Have you ever wondered why you have such horrible night mares of horrific scenes of ancient battles past?" Even more surprised Van Helsing say's "how do you know me?"

"So…would you like me to refresh your memory a bit hum? A few details from your sordid past?" The Count finished saying right a Van Helsing holds up a cross and surprising him he grabs it and it catches fire, Van Helsing, dropping the cross right as the Count say's "perhaps that is a conversation for another time. Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Dracula, born 1422 murdered 1462." The Count said while bowing. Straightening out of the bow they both look up surprised as they here the brides screaming off in the distance. Ceasing the opportunity Van Helsing seeing a dumbwaiter he runs to it and cuts the rope disappearing from the room.

Deciding that the best thing to do would be to leave the room, I start to disappear when I hear "Arianna, I know your there." Surprised I froze and suddenly I'm in the middle of the room staring at him. Panicking I try to disappear to any other room only to find that I can't move, I can't even talk. The Count staring at me suddenly smiles and says "listen to your thought, oh how you must hate being completely under my control, poor Arianna the last vampire hunter under my control." He finished whispering while were staring at each other, surprisingly I can't look away or think about anything except that he really does have beautiful eye's there such a pretty color of blue, there so dark but there so light at the same time. I feel myself falling into his gaze completely unable to stop it and whispering "how?"

"I already explained that, and I'm not explaining it again," he pointed out sounding rather amused while deepening his gaze if that was even possible. Surprised I look away from him and at the roof where there was more yelling. Suddenly I hear someone say "look at me." Blinking in surprise I see the count inches away from me and meeting his gaze with my own all I can think about is how blue his eyes are.

(Transition)

Women, so easily captivated all I have to do is look into their eyes and they fall under my control. It's amusing really, an hour ago she hated me and know she wants nothing more than to please me and agree to my every wish even if it is giving me her vampire powers, or at least the one that counts the teleporting from place to place. On the positive side it will be easier keeping track of her know. Glancing to the middle of the roof I see Igor slowly shuffling over towards me, great just what I don't want right know. "I'm sorry master, we and we try but I fear we are not so smart as Dr. Frankenstein." Igor mumbles to me. It's like he thinks he thinks I'm going to throw him off the roof or something, well maybe not but my brides who are annoying me with their crying is a definite possibility, it's a pity that it would just be the cause of more crying.

I still can't figure out how she does it; how does she keep my attention when no else can? Realizing Igor want an answer I mutter "Truly… it would appear the good doctor took the key to life to his grave." Looking over at the werewolf who just hoped up I whisper "Hunt them down. Kill them both." All the while thinking she's going to hate me for taking her power, but will she understand why I had to?

(Transition)

The next evening when I woke up I surprisingly couldn't remember anything! Well, I can't remember anything from the night before. Frowning I mumbled "what happened?"

"Depends, what do you think happened?" A voice whispered in my ear making me jump. Surprised I turn around and quite angrily ask him "what are you doing here?"

"I live here." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So do I." I shot back.

"I'm sorry; let me correct myself, I own the place, so there for I can come and go as I please and I can go where I want when I want. Now back to the original question what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is…" I trailed off as I looked into his eyes. Not wanting to admit that the last thing I remember is thinking that they were pretty I mumbled "someone screaming."

"Liar. I can read minds remember? I know what you were just thinking." He said as he turned to walk out the door. Pausing in the door way he added before leaving "that's the first time you've thought something nice about me."

Surprised by what he said I sat there stunned staring at the door for a couple of minutes before getting up. Deciding breakfast would be a good idea I tried to appear in the kitchen, only to discover that I couldn't.

(Transition)

Walking on the ceiling I stopped in the middle of my pacing to watch Arianna walk down the hall way towards the kitchen. Smiling slightly I couldn't help but chuckle at her confused expression and thoughts. Sighing I thought if only she would understand why I had to take her power, almost not noticing as she appeared out of the kitchen and walked to the library. Following her down the hallway lightly dropping down to the floor without making a sound and silently walked into the library, glancing around I see her sitting in a chair in the middle of the room reading. Starting to walk over to the bookshelf and barley taking no more than a step before Aleera came storming in throwing a knocked out Anna at me yelling "Verona's dead" and storming out giving Arianna a hateful glare that was so hilarious looking it almost made me laugh seeing Arianna expression but catching her glare I managed not to and covered it as a small cough. Although I couldn't quite hide my smirk, sighing I said "I'll be right back." Disappearing into a random bedroom and putting Anna down the bed I locked her left wrist in the shackle and disappeared into the library.

(Transition)

Glancing up as the Count appeared in the library I asked him "How did Verona die," deciding that he might get mad if I asked who the person was. "A stake through the heart," he answered as walked over to the window and stared out it. Surprised I said "I'm sorry."

"Don't pretend to be, I know you didn't like her."

Surprised that he would say that I glanced up from the book I was reading and said "True, but none the less I'm still sorry she died." It's true enough, because I am sorry for him and I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about. Smirking he turned to face me and said "I don't feel remember?" Turning back to the window he added "tomorrow is All Hollows Eve, and there is a ball in Budapest…" pausing he turned slightly so that he was staring at my reflection in the window and added "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Confused all I could do was stare at him surprised, I mean how could I go with him? I'm human he's not, he's dead, I'm not and more importantly I CAN'T DANCE! Wait a minute was he asking me as a date? That would be incredibly awkward since he's married and his only wife left wants to eat me, and he's over four hounded years old! Gross! But then again he doesn't age and he is incredibly cute, but he's married! For crying out loud his wife wants to eat me and he's asking me to go with him…my argument with myself trailed off as I realized that he was chuckling. No I take that back he's busting up laughing.

"You have no idea how amusing it is to listen to your thoughts the past couple of seconds," He managed to say before busting up laughing again. Abruptly stopping ha added "it's not a date it was merely a question on whether or not you wanted to come."

Oh, major oops. It's really part of me is glad that it's not a date and the other part is sad and wishing that it was. I can't tell which part is lager but I'm fairly certain it's the sad part, because oddly enough no matter what thoughts went through my head when he asked either way I was going have to the same answer, of yes.

"Great, we leave first thing in the morning," the Count stated starting for the door, pausing half way across the he turned and bowed saying "two compliments in one day or night, I'm extremely astonished and flattered," he said before disappearing as he straightened out of his bow. Frowning I thought two compliments? That's not right, it was three, and he's really got to stop listing in on my thoughts it's really annoying. I barley finished thinking that before I hear him say in my head 'your right it was three, I just wanted you to admit that you complimented me and I thank you for that, but you do realize you can do the same anyone's thought's but mine?'

'Jerk! Why are you…'

'That not very nice and because I forgot to tell you that you are needed in your bedroom to if the ball gown fits.'

Sighing I mumbled "great" not only can he find me anywhere in the castle he can also read my thoughts anywhere and I can't do anything to try and read his. Entering my room the first thing I see is the count in the middle and a blue dress on the bed. Surprised I looked up at him and said "I'm changing with you in here…" I trailed off as I looked around in surprise. We were no longer in my room, but in his. Groaning I though oh great who knows what he could want me to do in here.

"Nothing except change into the dress," he replied smiling slightly.

"I'm still not changing…" I trailed off as he pointed to an open door. "Oh," I mumbled feeling stupid as I walked towards the door, stopping half way I turned around to face him and asked

"How did you get both of us in here?"

Picking up a book and walking to his book shelf he merely replied "I'm a vampire," as if it was supposed to explain everything, which in a way I guess it does because he is a vampire. Glancing back at him I swear I hear him mumble "Duh." Walking in to the room I glance around surprised, the room was a bathroom and it was huge! Ok the bathroom being big wasn't as surprising as the fact that a vampire had a bathroom and a huge one at that was surprising.

Changing into the dress, (exactly like the one Anna wears only blue) I find that it fits perfectly. Walking back out to the Count, I glance around surprised. He wasn't in the room, that's odd I managed to think before bang! Startled I turn around to face the bathroom door only to see the Count standing there next to the door. Glaring at him I ask "why did you do that?" Smiling he walks over and spins me around so that my back is against him and he wraps his arms around me making it impossible to move and whispers softly "you have no idea how beautiful you look right know," he finished saying with his lips pressed against my neck suddenly felling his fangs I try to move only to make them penetrate my skin and I hear his voice in my mind whisper 'sleep.' I barely hear that before I fall asleep going limp in his arms.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

I want to say sorry that I haven't updated in a while I also wanted to say a big Thank You to everyone reading this and I would love to hear what you think about the story. Also thank you to ILoveDrac for reviewing. To everyone reading review please and tell me what you think. Oh, before I forget, I can't seem to figure out what to name the chapters so if anyone has any suggestion that fit for any of the chapters please let me know. Also in an effort to get more reviews if you review within a week of me updating I'll send you a preview of the next chapter if you want it.


	5. Chapter 5 I Can't Dance!

I know it's short but the next one is longer, and I'll try to post it up really soon after finals are over.

Chapter 5

Groaning as I'm wakening up I roll over only to roll in to someone, I open my eyes surprised as an image of the Count holding me appears before my eyes. As the vision disappears I see that the person is the same person who was thrown in to the Counts arms the night before. Noticing that she was awake I go to say hi but before I can she says "Hi, I'm Anna."

"Hello, I'm Arianna," I say right as I try to sit up only to get pulled back down by the chain attached to my wrist. Wincing I mumble "ow" right as Anna asks "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." After a couple minutes with an awkward silence she asks "So, are you kidnapped too?" Sighing I started to say "no" only to have the Count appear in the room and say "she's free to go at anytime, but if she even gets within an inch of any of the doors she knows I'll kill her. If she does escape I'll hunt her down and kill her." Glancing at me she asks "is that true?" Turning towards the Count I whisper "yes."

"I'm sorry." Surprised I glanced at her and said "for what?" before she could say anything the Count said "She thinks you're a human version of my brides." Turning towards Anna he said "Princess, I must sadly inform you that you are mistaken, she is know more my bride then you are. She is merely a tool, and a useful one at that." Turning towards me again he said "come," as the chain fell off.

"Na ah, I told you I can't dance." I said as I stood up. "And what do you mean sadly?"

Smiling he said "for the first, yes you did say that didn't you. At yet you agreed to come, knowing full well that you would end up dancing. As to the sadly exactly that I'm sad to inform her she's wrong."

"Uh hah, right. Technically I never said I wanted to come," I pointed out to him.

"True, but did think it. Right along with The Count's hot, and I can't dance, and I'll make him look like a fool with my dancing."

"Ok, you got me…no wait a minute, I thought you were cute and you made that last part up!" I said while glaring at him with my arms crossed.

Sighing he said "technically you didn't say anything you thought it and I was trying to get you to relax and forget how bad you are at dancing, so there's no need to get angry."

Surprised I said "thank you." Adding on as an afterthought I said "I wasn't angry just a little…"

"Annoyed," he finished for me and added "time to dance."

"Ok, but were walking not…" I trailed off as we appeared in the ball room. Glaring at him I finished by adding "appearing."

Back up stairs Anna thought to herself, that's one of the strangest conversations I've ever heard.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dance

*I own nothing. (yes I all ready had this posted but I put part 1 and 2 together)

Chapter 6

We danced around the room for hours, not really talking so much as simply enjoying each other's company, which is something we'd never done before as I was always surrounded by my brides. The whole time we were dancing I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Arianna look's with the light making her bright blue eyes shine and with her shoulder length dark brown hair with a slight cruel making it look like she was glowing. Not only that but with her five foot four height being the perfect height with my own six foot height. Wanting her to be even closer to me I paused in front of the mirror and twirled her around so that she was in front of me facing the mirror and made it so her arms crossed in front of her with my hands resting on her waist, while holding both of her hands. Seeing her eyes go wide at having the only reflection in the room I whispered in her ear "I just thought you might want to know that you're the only human." Sensing that she was going to get mad at me for scaring her I added "I'm just warning you in case you go off on your own somewhere." As I'd planned she unconsciously danced as close to me as possible. Holding her this close, it, I don't know, it just feels right to where I never want to let her go.

(Transition)

Dancing around the room I couldn't help but notice how nice the count looked wearing his ball clothes, the gold look really nice, and dare I even think it a little hot on him. As were dancing around he stopped and spun me around so that I'm facing a mirror with only one reflection in the room and it's me! Wide eyed I stared everywhere but at my reflection in the mirror, while the Count whispered I thought you might want to know you're the only human." Angry at him I was just going to tell him stop trying to scare me and leave me alone when he added "I'm just warning you in case you go off on your own somewhere." Glancing at him I couldn't tell if he was trying to scare me or if he was actually concerned about me going off on my own somewhere. Deciding that I liked the idea of him caring and not wanting to crush my little fantasy, I didn't ask which one it really was. Resuming dancing we danced closer then what was considered proper but neither of us seemed to care, nor did we bother to correct it. I'd never admit it to him he has a big enough ego as it is, but I like how close we are, it just feels good, almost right even, to where I never want to let him go. All too soon he spun me around only this time I was facing him and were staring at each other for a couple of seconds before he whispers "I'm sorry my dear but I need to get Anna." Ouch, that hurt being rejected for another woman. Wait, what? Since when do I care who he's with and what he does with them! Since right know a part of me whispered. Yah right! I suddenly care for him? Yes. No, no I don't so there's no need to argue about whether or not I care… Cutting myself off I added but he said he was sorry making it sound like he didn't want to leave to get her. Stubbornly refusing to believe it I added but he's still leaving and leaving it at that I sadly whispered "oh, ok." I don't get it! How can I be triumphant about being right about not caring for him and still be sad at the same time? Because you do care for him your just too stubborn to admit it. Am not. Are to. Oh just great I'm not only having conversations with myself but arguing as well. Gah! At this rate I'm going to go crazy and it won't matter what… my thought's trailing off as I realized how close we were.

He was standing as close as he possibly could. His lips so close to mine that it almost wasn't possible that they weren't touching. Pulling us even closer together he whispered "maybe this will help you decide."

Before he could do anything Aleera grabbed me from him and shoved what appeared to be a very dazed Anna in his arms. Sighing he made the smallest of bows in my direction before he started dancing with Anna. Dragging me to the nearest room Aleera shoved me in it and hissed "stay here" before slamming the door in my face. "well that's rude" I mumbled as I turned around to look at the room after a couple minutes of exploring the room I walk over and look out the window. Confused I see Igor with something tied down on a wood plat form being rolled into the castle. Hearing yelling from the ballroom I open the door carefully checking the hallway for Aleera. Seeing that it's clear, I ran down the hall to the ballroom. Opening the door the first thing I see is everyone staring at the Count and him saying "know that everything is as it should be, ladies and gentlemen I give to you…VAN HELSING!"

Suddenly everyone in the room was changing into their vampire self, and chasing after Anna and the person the Count had just called Van Helsing, who looked vaguely familiar. Suddenly a hand was grabbing my wrist and before I could do anything or see who it was, I was outside right as the castle lit up and then went back to normal. Staring at the castle stunned I almost didn't hear as the person behind me, who was still holding my wrist say "I don't want to know what would have happened if you had been in there when that thing went off."

Still stunned I mumbled "probably a bad sun burn," as I turned around. Smiling my rescuer said "that could have been painful. By the way, I'm Fernando."

"Nice to meet you, I'm…" I trailed off as I noticed the Count standing behind him. "Your who?" Fernando asked confused. "She would be Arianna, Fernando." The Count said while glaring at him. "By the way," he added "how convenient of you to grab her from me when I was going to get us out of there."

Smirking Fernando said "my pleasure, it's not every day that a vampire get's to…"

"Finish that sentence and you will die."

"No you mean she will." He barley finished saying that before grabbing me and pulling me in front of him while holding a knife to my throat and whispering in my ear he added "say anything or make any noise at all and I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Sighing I said "yes" while thinking duh, I understand, I'm human, not stupid.

"Although you might have to wonder sometimes, like now for instance" the Count added.

"What is that sup post to mean?" Fernando said glaring at him.

"Oh nothing, I was just commenting on what she was thinking, my mistake, next time I won't answer out loud." Pausing to glance at me he added "what do you want Fernando?"

"You owe me."

"A fact I am well aware of, so get to the point."

"I want her."

"No."

Pressing the dagger a little harder he said "a deals a deal Count. You said anything and she's it."

"And I said no."

Snorting Fernando said "what are you afraid I'm going to hurt her? I'll tell you what, I'll trade you my best bride for your new one."

"She's not my bride and no."

"Interesting," he said while shifting a little bit so he could talk directly in my ear, and whispered "Arianna, what is so special about you that he's claimed you but not as a bride?" Glaring at him I didn't say anything. Pressing the dagger a little harder so that it drew a little blood as he snarled "answer me." But as usual before I can say anything the Count beats me to it, by saying "she can't answer without killing herself with the dagger." Not replying to the Count, he eased up on the dagger a little and said "why is that," to me.

"I don't know." I barely managed to say before the dagger was pressing even harder and him saying "don't lie."

"She's not, she's telling the truth. She doesn't know why I keep her with me; she only knows that if she tries to leave she will die."

Smirking Fernando added "oh yes, she must be so hard to keep sense she loves you."

"I do not…" I started to say only to have the dagger press harder, cutting me off. Smirking the Count added "keep her, no. Respect me, yes."

Raising an eyebrow and smirking Fernando replied "it must be so hard for you to get the respect you think you disserve seeing as how you all but kill to get it." Pausing and chuckling he added "let me guess, the worst thing she's done to you is to giving herself to you fully as our bride."

Sighing the Count said "for the last time she's not my bride, so no."

Smirking Fernando said "oh, that's right, I'd forgotten, you're getting soft in your old age aren't we Countie. You know it amusing really, watching the great Count Dracula getting all worked up over a puny little worth less mortal."

Smiling, actually smiling and not smirking for once the count very causally pointed out "actually I'm just standing here doing nothing, you're the one getting all worked up over her." Pausing and wincing he added "worthless though I don't agree with."

"Oh, look at that, the little worthless mortal has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she. By the of course she's worthless, she's HUMAN."

"She may be human, but if she's worthless then why is she no longer bleeding where you cut her?"

"What!" surprised Fernando spun me around so that were facing each other and whispered "that's not possible, why are you no longer bleeding?"

Shrugging I said "I don't know why, I've never been able to do that before." Frowning I added "that's kind of weird, the castle is glowing, I think it's on fire."

"What!" He yelled as he let go of me as he's turning around towards the castle. He hadn't even released me for more than a second before the Count had me behind him. As he's turning around again Fernando yelled "you little liar the castle is not…" he cut off as he saw me standing behind the Count. Suddenly Fernando was launching himself at the Count. That was all I could pick up except for the six times Fernando was thrown into the ground. Next thing I knew, the Count had Fernando by the throat holding him in the air and was saying "the only reason you're still alive is because I owe you. After what you've done I never want to see you again." Throwing him he added "by the way she isn't worthless, she the last of the vampire hunters." Walking back to me he grabbed my hand and we appeared in castle Dracula.


	7. Chapter 7 NO!

*I own nothing

Sorry this took so long my dad has the computer settings to log me out at cretin times and every time I try to type this I get logged out and have to start over again. This is attempt 4.

Chapter 7

"Thanks for defending me." I whispered once he let go "and for not letting him have me."

Shrugging he said "I told you your useful to me" while acting as if it didn't matter either way. "Oh" I whispered sadly. I don't know why but him acting as if he doesn't care hurts more then when the knife cut me. Smirking he added "it would appear you can heal as fast as a vampire know."

"You were listening to my thoughts again weren't you?" I mumbled as I started walking to the stairs to go to my room.

"Maybe a little." Laughing he added "Arianna where are you going this is my castle not castle Frankenstein."

Stopping and feeling a little foolish I mumbled "oh, ops."

Smiling he said "that way" while pointing to the stairs in the opposite direction "I'm taking you there." Before I could do anything he grabbed me and we appeared in a room identical to my room at the other castle. "I don't care that you didn't listen to Aleera about staying in your room tonight because let's face it who actually listed to her and what she says I know I didn't, but if you don't listen to me and stay in your room tonight you'll be wishing I let Fernando take you."

Surprised by how serious he sounded all I managed to say was "o…k."

Glaring at me he said "I mean it Arianna, stay in here."

Still sum what surprised I said "I always listen to you."

"True, but still stay here…ok?" He said before disappearing sounding concerned about something.

"I wonder what he's so concerned about," I mumble as I pick up a book and start reading it. Putting the book down to stretch a couple hours later I see something out the window. Walking over to what it is I freeze. Anna's holding on to a cable flying through the air and out of know where Aleera attacks her making here fly into the side of the castle and just as suddenly Anna has a stake through Aleera and Aleera is disappearing. Staring at a disappearing Aleera I suddenly think the Count! Running to the door, I through it open, run down the stairs and through the hallways and empty rooms until arrive in the lab room. Pausing in the door unsure of wither or not I should enter since the Count had said to stay in my room. Deciding not to enter I start to turn away only to stop when I hear a bang! Turning around and opening the door so fast it couldn't have taken a second I see the Count walking around and saying "did I mention that it was you who murdered me? It must be such a burden such a curse to be the left hand of god. All I want is life Gabriel, the continuation of my kind and perhaps the return of my ring. Don't be afraid Gabriel; don't be afraid I shall give you back your life, your memory."

"Some things are better left forgotten," Gabriel said right before turning in t a werewolf and lounging at the Count biting him.

Stunned all I could do is stand there staring at the Count as he starts disappearing while he's disappearing he glances at me and thought "RUN" to me right before disappearing. Taking his advice I turn around running out of the room to my room slamming the door and locking it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sorry this took so long to post and sorry it's so short the next one is longer. So far its 8 hand written pages and my hand writing is about 2mm tall the perfect example being all of what was just written was a page hand written. I'll try to get 8 up soon hopefully before school starts but if not have a fun summer break or at least what's left or it!


	8. Chapter 8 Back? How?

*I own nothing

I have no excuses other than to say I have been very busy lately and that I'm sorry this took so long. This chapter is dedicated to Taylor for telling me to update every day at school, and helping me when I was stuck trying to figure out what to write. This is my graduation present to everyone so Happy Graduation High School/College Seniors!

Chapter 8

Glancing around the room I found the spot where the count was killed and slowly walked over to it. Staring at the spot I don't know what to think, I mean it's not like I wanted him dead but then again now I don't have to worry about him killing me. Signing I turned to leave when only to see me and the count dancing at his ball and I suddenly wanted him here in whatever his version of alive was even if it was just for a second, just to relive that one moment. While thinking that I'd unconsciously turned back to where he died and saw him standing there. Completely stunned I stared at him in surprise and whispered "how?"

(Transition)

Glancing around my lab in surprise I see Arianna and the Arianna again with another me dancing? What in the world? How is she doing that? Frowning I glance back at the real Arianna and it clicked, her dad's side of the family! Why didn't that occur to me before, everything makes since now, I barley finish thinking that before I hear her whisper "how" and pass out. Catching her before she fell and holding her bridal style I carried her out of the room.

(Transition)

Waking up I find that I'm being carried by the Count. Confused I mumble "what?" as I hear him chuckle. Even more confused I start to say "how" but trail off as I see the lab and me in it staring at me dancing with the Count and the non dancing Count staring at me and the dancing me confused. Hearing someone sigh I blink in surprise as the whatever it was disappeared. Realizing that he wasn't moving I asked him "why did you stop moving and could you put me down please?"

"The answer to the second question is no, before you can ask why I'll tell you it's because you passed out and for the first question I stopped walking because it's hard to walk when you can't see where you're going."

"Why couldn't you…" I started to say but he cut me off by saying "Because I'll explain the details latter, but you had a vision well not so much a vision since you somehow made it so that everyone could see it where it really looked like we were in my lab and not on the stairs." He said as he started walking again. "By the way what is so special about us dancing?" he causally asked while slightly smirking.

Sighing I answered him by saying "nothing" which came out as a squeak. Panicking about the squeak I added "I just had a good time that's all." I finished saying as I saw us dancing again only this time it was at the end of the dance and he was about to… "No!" I suddenly yelled and the vision disappeared but it too late he already saw what was about to happen.

Smirking he said "you really need to get control of that." Pausing slightly he added "I didn't know that was your favorite part. It's a pity we got interrupted don't you think?" Before I could say anything he out me down and I was pushed up against the wall and he whispered "we could continue where we left off." He finished saying that with his lips so close to mine that they should have been touching but weren't. Smirking even more he whispered perhaps we continue this when I don't have to support you to keep you up, after all it's no fun to start that way only end that way don't you agree?"

"Umm…" I whispered not even realizing I was saying anything. All could focus on was how close he was to me, and wondering what it would feel like if he actually did kiss me, while half of me is saying no and the other half is saying yes, but I've never been kissed! What if I'm bad at it? No. I shouldn't kiss him! But u want to so bad…all thoughts going through my head froze as his lips gently pressed against my own for the briefest of seconds and he whispered "now you have." Pulling away he added perhaps we should continue this conversation at a later date when you haven't used up all of your energy with all of your visions, I'm surprised you're still awake." He finished with picking me up and staring into my eye's he whispered "sleep."

Waking up the next evening and starting to roll over I realized I couldn't move. "wha?" I mumble as I open my eyes, stunned I couldn't move for a couple of seconds then my delayed reaction of being held in the Count's arms regardless of how comfy it is kicked in and I jumped up in surprise making the Count fall on the floor with an "ouch." Getting up and glaring at me he asked "is that really necessary?"

"Yes!" I practically yelled at him.

"Oh? How so? You're the one who told me to stay with you last night."

"No I…" I trailed off as I remember him putting me down on the bed and me mumbling "don't go" being terrified that if he didn't stay that he would disappear. "Ops, sorry about that" I mumbled staring down at my feet.

"It will serve as a lesion to remind me not to sleep with you again." Looking up at him and seeing his smirk he added "then again, I might just want to forget that reminder seeing as how…"

"Don't you…"

"You dumped me on the FLOOR! I have every right to finish that sentence, and furthermore, I know you…"

"No I…"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have told me not to go being terrified I would disappear!"

"How did you come back?"

Sitting on the bed and sighing he said "before I get to that I need to explain the history behind the vampire hunters and the mages." Nodding to the rest of the bed next to him he said "you might want to sit, it might take awhile." After I sat he continued "Years ago when I was murdered in 1462, I made a deal with devil, I get immortal life that I can only sustain by destroying the life god created, killing humans by drinking their blood. God hearing of this created two different types of hunters, the vampire hunters and the mages trying to through me and all of the other vampires off guard. The devil finding out of this had a meeting with god and it was agreed that if he made me and vampires in general be able to be killed, then the hunters would be able to fall under a vampires control, but the devil not being completely honest made all vampires but me be able to be killed by sunlight, stakes, holly water, garlic, crosses, etcetera, but I secret, he made so that only I can be killed by a werewolf's bite but he also gave me the power to control werewolf's as you saw earlier. By the way you tell anyone about that and I'll kill you. God not knowing about that followed his side of the agreement perfectly, until three days later when Valerious the elder stabbed me with a stake and I didn't die. Realizing what the devil must have done he created even more vampire hunters and mages making it so that every time a new vampire was born two more people would gain the hunters or mages power. The devil not liking this devised a spell that has no counter spell that would make it so that the powers could only be passed on by reproduction and that once every hundred years a hunter, who are always female and a mage who are always male failed to get married and have a kid then all of the powers would disappear. The hunter's powers take after the powers of vampires them self and the mages powers attached to a form of emotion and made whatever they wanted to happen using their emotions but unlike the hunter's whose energy comes from around them like vampires the mages comes from their own energy. It's been prophesized that one day there would be a vampire mage, and that they would have the power of both the mages and the hunter's and that they will be the last person born to a mage and a hunter. Pausing he added they are sup post to have the power of both the mages and the hunters at the same time which is sup post to be impossible.

"Oh."

"Will you stop saying 'oh' it's getting annoying."

"Oh, sorry."

Glaring he said "you said oh again."

"Sorry." I mumbled not really paying attention to what he was saying. All I could think about was how did he come back? Realizing that he had asked me a question I mumbled "yes" not even paying attention to what he was saying after.

"Arianna!" He yelled as I jumped in surprise. "You haven't been paying attention to what I have been saying have you?"

"Yes…"

"No you haven't been, if you were you just wouldn't have just said yes when I asked you if you were an orange."

"Why did you ask if I was an orange?" I asked confused.

"To see if you were paying attention."

"Oh…sorry," I mumbled.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No."

"Arianna tell me the truth, is something wrong?"

"Yes, I'm confused" why couldn't I stand the thought of you being dead? I thought to my self as I finished by saying "how you came back."

"Because my work for the devil isn't complete."

"Oh…what" I started to say but he cut me off by saying "the visions? In the visions you were happy and in the present you were sad or" he added smirking "really sad because I didn't kiss you."

"You're disgusting." I said staring at him.

"Pardon?" He asked confused.

"Why do you always assume that all women lust after you? It's really disgusting you know."

"Really? I got the impression that you liked it, especially after the visions where I was about to kiss you."

Glaring at him I said "no I…"

"Arianna you know as well as I do that you liked it when I kissed you."

"No I…" I trailed off as I saw him walk across the room and kiss me.

"Really? You don't want me to kiss you I could have never guessed. He said sarcastically while standing in front of the window where he'd been standing for the last couple of minutes. "Ok that wasn't me, I'm serious, I didn't do that!" I said staring at him wide eyed.

"Then who did?"

"I…" trailing off as I see him and me dancing with swords strapped to our waist. Hearing the Count say "I believe you" snapped me out of the vision. Blinking at the sudden change of rooms I mumbled "what was that?"

"At best I'd have to guess the future, as to the kiss, that is probably the future as well seeing as how I have only kissed you once and it was in the hallway." Frowning he added "do you even know how to use a sword?"

"No."

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"Arianna you can see the future, how is that not interesting?"

"I didn't know what you were saying interesting to."

"Oh."

"So you're allowed to say oh but I'm not?"

"Sadly."

"Sadly what?"

"Sadly it must be a habit that you've gotten me into, and will you stop distracting me? I'm trying to explain all of this for your benefit by the way."

"Sorry."

The visions and the seeing the future are not vampire traits so it has to come from the mages powers. Since you're the last of the vampire hunters it would make since that you're the vampire mage he thought while saying "just don't distract me."

"Ok, so what's the purpose of the vampire mage?"

"To make sure that vampires don't take over the world."

"Meaning you," I clarified.

"Yes, meaning me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked turning around slowly almost like he didn't want me to ask the question that he knew was coming.

"Are you going to find the vampire mage? And what are you going to do when you find them?"

Turning around to stare at my reflection in the window again he said softly "yes, I'm going to find the vampire mage…as to when I find them…"

"You're going to do what?" I questioned.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked glaring at me through my reflection in the window

"I…don't know." I said confused as to why every part of me needed to know his answer. "It just seemed important to ask." I added for my benefit as much as his.

Something that looked like sadness flashed through his eyes so fast that I'm not sure if it was even there or if it was the glass playing tricks on his reflection. Looking away from my reflection he said "I'm going to kill them."

\/\/\/\/\/\/

I am so bad at updating! I feel terrible that this took so long; I don't know when chapter 9 will be up as I haven't finished writing it yet but I'm working on it. On the positive side this is my longest chapter so far, the part I have written for chapter 9 was sup post to be part of this chapter but I decided to break it off and make it its own chapter so I could update. Happy Graduation to all of the seniors!

Review please it really makes my day reading the feedback!


	9. Chapter 9 (untitled)

*I do not own the movie Van Helsing.

**IMPORTANT!**

When trying to figure out the plot for the rest of this story it split off in three directions. When I was trying to plot out the directions, the three directions became three different stories. One of which I will post. There will be a lot of similarities of this story to the new one as it is a rewrite of this story to hopefully make it better. **But** this story will stay up and I will get around to finishing it eventually once I get a better idea of where it wants to go as not everything in the rewrite lines up with this one making it the third story. Also anything that doesn't fit in the story line of the rewrite will most likely still be in this story. I will be posted as new chapters for this story but I don't know how often. What I am trying to say is I am going to have two very similar stories, which are still different stories, which I am writing and posting. They will have some of the same characters, and so far 85% different plot line, at least that's what it looks like right know. Just thought I would let everyone reading this story know.

The new story will be called His Betrayers Daughter and I hope to have the first chapter out by the end of the month.

Here is what I have written of, and what will eventually be a finished version of chapter 9.

Chapter 9 

After a couple minutes of silence the Count softly said "you don't seem surprised." Confused I asked "why would I be?"

"Because I said I was going to kill them." Shrugging I said "it makes since; kill them before they kill you."Raising an eyebrow in surprise he said "so you agree with me then."

"No, there are other options besides killing them, but it makes since that if it's going to be them or you that you would kill them first."

"So as long as I am acting in self defense you agree with me, but do you agree if I hunt them down first?"

"I don't know. I guess it would depend on if they were posing a threat to you or if they weren't doing anything."

Sighing he turned and walked to the door. Pausing he added "it's that kind of thinking that got me killed." Before walking out of the room and disappearing, were I was once again left staring at where he should have been, wondering why he left.

Sitting there for what must have been hours I noticed that the sun was raising. Sighing I got up and walked around the castle aimlessly. Blinking in surprise I realized I was sitting on the steps outside the castle doorway, directly in the morning sunlight. A little while longer the peace of the morning was shattered when an angry voice called out from behind me saying "if you wanted to leave, when I was dead was the perfect time." Surprised I jumped up, while at the same time turning around almost falling over. The Counts lips twitching upwards as if he was going to smile before his expression quickly became angry again.

"But…" I started to say only to get cut off by the Count yelling "if you want to leave fine! Leave! But know this, if you leave here your breaking your promise to stay, and when I find you for I will find you, I will kill you."

Glaring at him I replied "the promise was to stay at the other castle. Were exactly am I going to go if I try to leave here? As far as I can tell the only place to go would be off a cliff!"

"So you are thinking about leaving!" he yelled.

"No, I was thinking and walked out here for some peace and quiet in the sun which is something I haven't done in awhile!"

Surprised he said "you weren't leaving?"

"No."

"Oh," he said looking slightly confused, before frowning and walking away muttering something almost too quiet for me to hear, only being able to make out a few words that didn't make any since. Why would the Count be muttering "I thought… Not possible… But it must be…"

"Must be what?" I whispered to myself watching the count disappear back into the castle. Something about our talk was bothering both of us.


End file.
